


Nightmare from the Past

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [28]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: mention of Days of future's past time line, one character making a pass at someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Speedball just wanted to ask the Rachel visiting their world for some no frills fun instead he witnesses her learning that Time line three is doomed to repeat the mistakes of her own world.
Series: Journey Through Time [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Nightmare from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Nightmare from the Past

He was getting used to having the new folks around even though it made their little hideout even more cramped than it normally was. He still wasn’t having much luck in the romance department since the only girl in the group was clearly pining for someone else. He wasn’t going to give up though she was only here for a month and it had been a while so he was going to see if he couldn’t get her to have some no frills fun. He headed into what passed as a living room here in the hide out to find her watching tv. “Hey Rachel, I was looking all over for you?”

“Hey Robbie,” She said not taking her eyes off the news feed. “I’m not going to have no frills fun with you.” She said with a half smile. “Word of advice if you want to flirt with a telepath don’t rehearse your come on loudly in your head as your bouncing toward her.” He found himself laughing then heard her gasp. He saw that he face was white as a sheet as she stared at the news feed. “It can’t be.” She said turning up the news feed.

“Ladies and Gentlemen the new Nimrod sentinel will deal with the upstart super humans once the first two hundred units go online in seventy two hours.” A typical politician was saying. None of them from the past had been surprised that politicians were the same even in the year 2099. “Also the new Mastermold control system will guarantee that sentinels will be able to respond much faster without human intervention.”

“Those idiots now it is happening here,” Rachel said as she got up and headed out of the room. He followed after her trying to keep up. “I have to talk to Reed, he has to be told what will happen if Mastermold is brought online.”

“Rachel calm down what’s going on,” He said as he caught up. “So we’ll have to deal with some fancy new Sentinels it isn’t that big a deal?” The look she turned on him made him feel like he was a complete idiot.

“In every world I’ve ever seen Mastermold eventually takes over and Nimrod is the stuff of Nightmares it adapts to any power used against it one alone could take on the Entire X-men and me when I had the powers of the Phoenix and they’ve built two hundred of them.” She was gone again then heading for Reed and he felt a bit intimidated by her statements. He began to be nervous wondering exactly how bad things were going to get.

The End


End file.
